The Beginning of a Journey
by GraceDarkfeather
Summary: 16 year old Ciara is hit by a car in the middle of the night. When she wakes up she finds herself in her favorite T.V. show. However, the place she first wakes up in isn't the best.
1. Prologue

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction so any comments on how I can do better would be greatly appreciated. Basically this is going to be the first in a very long series of stories, hence the title, which will span not only the Doctor's universe but those of other fandoms as well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I only own my oc. **

**Southern Utah **

**October 23, 2013 **

**11:00 P.M. **

Ciara's POV

I was walking down the street enjoying the cool night air and looking at the beautiful shining stars above me. I finally made it to my favorite spot in town, a park where I would go and sit and just lay down and watch the stars above me while I thought about whatever happened to pop into my mind at the time. I went to the middle of the grassy area and sat down onto the cold, wet grass. I let myself fall backwards so I was just staring up into space.

I suppose I should introduce myself. Hi, I'm Ciara. I am a sixteen year old girl with short dark brown hair, eyes that change color between dark green, hazel, and brown (and occasionally my eyes look amber like a lions, but that is just a trick of the light), and I have tan skin from living in a desert my entire life. So, ya, there you go, now you know who I am so there's no more confusion.

Anyway, back to staring into space. I probably laid there for about 4 hours, I only meant to be out there for an hour but I lost track of time. When I noticed this I looked at the time on my phone, and it was about 3 in the morning, so I finally got up, brushed myself off and started walking back home. I wasn't in much of a hurry and kept my pace at a very slow walk. Suddenly, there was a loud screeching of tires that disturbed the calm, peace of the night. I looked around trying to see where it came from and as I turned around I was met with a blinding light and the last thing I remember before I blacked out was the sickening crunch of bone breaking.

**Utah, half a mile underground**

**September 14, 2005**

**2:00 P.M.**

3rd Person POV

The building was clean and there were strange objects in cases everywhere. The place looked like some sci-fi museum. There was a man, with a group of people following him, walking through the cases and looking around with a smug grin on his face. He had only been in the room a couple of minutes before there was a bright flash in front of the group. They all covered their eyes quickly then looked around when the light went away. In its place lay a small girl with dark brown hair, tan skin wearing a black jacket, light blue jeans with faded white stars on them and dark blue knee-high converse knock-offs with bright white stars and dirty white shoelaces.

The group was stunned and stood staring, open mouthed for several long moments before the man at the front of the group snapped out of it and commanded one of the soldiers in the group behind him to check if she was still alive. A man, with short dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes dressed in a uniform with a gun hanging on a strap on his arm, walked forward nervously. He walked up to the girl crumpled on the floor and put two shaking fingers to her throat to see if her heart was still beating. He felt a heartbeat but it was going too fast.

"Sir, she is alive but her heart is beating way too fast," he said to the man in front of the group.

"Get her to the doctor then, and make sure she stays alive. I want to question her once she is better," the man said. The soldier nodded and picked the girl up bridal style carrying her toward the only doctor in the facility.

As he walked he looked down at the girl and couldn't help but feel pity for her. She would have to face the questions of Henry Van Statten, who will more than likely torture her at some point during the interrogation process. He couldn't help but think that maybe it would be kinder if she died before she woke up. As he caught himself thinking this he shook his head, it was none of his business what Van Statten did to the girl, and so he carried her into the medical center in the facility.

There were two rows of beds with four beds in each row. The beds were lined up against the walls and had pure white sheets on them. The doctor (an older man with thin, white hair and bright, blue eyes wearing some grey pants, a nice button up shirt with a tie, and a white lab coat) walked over to them when he saw the soldier enter.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"This girl appeared in the lower levels. She appears unharmed but her heart rate seems too fast. Van Statten wanted me to bring her up here to get her checked out." The soldier said.

"Very well, place her on that bed over there and I will get my equipment." The doctor said while pointing over to one of the beds lined against the wall before scurrying out of the room into his office to get some equipment. The soldier went over and placed her on the bed. He wasn't sure what to do then so he just stood next to the bed and waited for the doctor to come back out.

He didn't have to wait long. The doctor came scurrying back out of his office with a small bag and a stethoscope hanging from his neck. He quickly went over to the girl and put the stethoscope in his ears while putting the metal part against her chest under her jacket. The doctor jumped in surprise when he heard the girl's heartbeat. He quickly moved the stethoscope from one side of her chest to the other then stepped back with an astounded look on his face. He just stood staring at the girl for a couple of minutes before the soldier, who was thoroughly confused by now, asked him what was wrong.

The doctor looked up at the soldier and told him, still slightly disbelievingly, "This girl doesn't have a rapid heartbeat, she has two hearts."

**There it is. The first chapter. I know that the doctor wasn't in it and I know that this has been done before. But I can promise that next chapter he will be, and I quite honestly don't care that this has been done before because I happen to like these kind of stories and I think there should be more out there. **

**So, again any comments you have to help me improve my writing would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading this story.**

**Grace Darkfeather**


	2. Rescued

**Hello, a quick thank you to those who are reading this and to those who have followed the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I only own my oc.**

Utah, half a mile underground

July 16, 2012

10:00 A.M.

3rd Person POV

The museum was dimly lit and quiet as no one was in there at the time. Suddenly, there was a lot of wind coming from seemingly nowhere and a loud, wheezing sound that broke the silence. There was a big, blue police box materializing in the middle of the museum, slowly going in and out of focus, until it finally was fully materialized and the wind and noise stopped. The doors of the box were opened with a loud creaking noise and out stepped a man with very short brown hair, big ears and nose, and light blue eyes and he was wearing a brown leather jacket over a dark green shirt, with black pants, and black shoes. After him came a girl with long blonde hair, hazel eyes, and wearing a white shirt with a pink and white jacket over it, and blue jeans with white sneakers.

The two people look around and the man is able to find a light switch which, once he turns it on, lights up the rest of the room they are in. There are display cases around them and the two people look through them naming each item that is inside of them. The man then spots a metal head in one of the cases and walks over to it. He looks like he knows what it is but doesn't say the name of it. He slowly reaches out and touches the glass of the case enclosing it and an alarm goes off.

Hearing the alarm a squadron of guards pour out of doors and surround the two people aiming their weapons at them. The two people quickly throw their arms up in surrender and follow the soldiers out of the room.

Ciara's POV

I heard an alarm going off but at this point I didn't care. It had been seven long, torturous years and I had given up any hope of being rescued long ago. Van Statten, after he found out I had two hearts, immediately called for experiments and dissections to be done on me. Now, even after he knows more about the inner workings of my body than I do, he will still experiment and dissect me just to hear me scream. After all that time I can't really remember anything from before I woke up here. It's all a big blur, honestly I can barely remember my own name. I'm pretty sure it's Ciara but I can't be sure. It's not like anyone here calls me by my name anyway. So really that loud alarm was nothing but a minor annoyance to me. I simply turned over as best I could without aggravating any of my injuries and went to sleep.

30 minutes later

I woke up to the sound of voices outside of my cell. It was a bit muffled but I could make out most of what they were saying.

"We've tried everything. The creature has shielded itself but there's definite signs of life inside." A man, who I easily recognized as Van Statten, said.

"Inside? Inside what?" Another man asked. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't seem to place it. I thought so much on this that I missed the rest of the conversation and didn't hear anything else for another couple of minutes.

Suddenly, I hear a woman yelling, "Sir, it's going to kill him."

"It's talking!" I hear Van Statten reply. I glare at him through the door, he is such an idiot. It was silent again and I waited straining my ears to hear what was going on out there.

Suddenly, I heard Van Statten yell in a panic, "Get him out." I couldn't help but feel happy about how panicked he sounded, it served him right. I heard a small scuffle outside my door though I couldn't figure out what was happening.

Next, I hear Van Statten, "You made it talk, that's impressive. Maybe you can get the other one to talk too. Come on it's just over there, through that door. This one is very interesting, she looks human.

"If she looks human then how do you know she isn't one?" The other man asked scathingly.

"Quite simple really, she has two hearts and a binary vascular system. It's absolutely ama… Doctor, what are you doing?!" Van Statten yelled the last part. I heard a strange whirring noise from outside my cell before the door opened and standing there was a man dressed in a dark green shirt with a black leather jacket, black pants and boots. He looked so familiar to me but I just couldn't seem to place him in my memory. It was so frustrating, my memory couldn't be that bad, could it?

"What the hell did you do to her," he yelled while striding over to me. I couldn't help but flinch at the loud voice. I know I didn't look the best. I hadn't taken a shower or bath in 7 years and I was constantly being tortured and dissected so I probably had scars all over me. Plus, I was more than likely extremely skinny because they only fed me once every other day.

The man kneeled down in front of me and smiled tensely at me. I could see the hidden anger behind his eyes though.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor, what is your name?" He asks me quietly. I look at him in surprise, the Doctor, of course! How did I not see it before? That's how I recognized him, this was the Doctor the main character of the T.V. show I was currently in. Ya, I know that sounds crazy, but hey seven years in this place it has to be real.

I stare at him a bit longer than start to think about the question. It's been a while since I heard my name used, I had to try and remember what it was. Finally I remember and I open my mouth and try and tell him it, but all that comes out is a horrid scratchy sound. Oh ya, did I mention I haven't had anything to drink in four days. The Doctor quickly puts his hand in one of his pockets and pulls out a water bottle for me. He opens it and slowly helps me sit up and drink some of it. I look at him and give him a nod in thanks.

"Ciara." I tell him. He looks at me and then smiles.

"Well, Ciara, I promise I will get you out of here. Ok?" I smile slightly and nod at him. He stands up then and holds out a hand towards me, "Can you walk?" he asks me. I look at him and put my hand in his. He pulls me up slowly and I wobble a bit as I stand up. I try to take a step but just end up collapsing. The Doctor quickly grabs me and just picks me up bridal style than walks toward the door glaring at Van Statten. His eyes just daring him to say something about him taking me away. After that the exhaustion I had been feeling for quite some time finally got to me and I fell asleep.

**So there you go, sorry it took me so long to get this up, but I do have college classes to worry about too. Again, any comments to help my writing get better would be greatly appreciated.**

**Grace Darkfeather**


	3. Finally Out

**Hello, I am so sorry this took me so long to post. Now, before we begin I would like to thank ****ellethwen of lothlorien****, ****MinecraftLover00****, and ****grapejuice101****. You three made my day when you reviewed. I was seriously jumping up and down in happiness. Anyway, here it is, finally done. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I only own my oc.**

In the elevator

3rd Person POV

The Doctor looked at the small girl in his arms worriedly. She was extremely thin and scars littered her exposed skin. He then turned to the man responsible and glared at him. He was seething with rage, but Van Statten didn't seem to notice.

"So, Doctor what can you tell me about the first alien this 'dalek' creature?" Van Statten asked.

The Doctor looked at him in disgust for a moment before answering, "The metal's just battle armour. The real Dalek creature's inside."

"What does it look like?" Van Statten asked looking excited.

"A nightmare. It's a mutation. The Dalek race was genetically engineered. Every single emotion was removed except hate." The Doctor said in disgust.

"Genetically engineered. By whom?" Van Statten asked curiously.

"By a genius, Van Statten. By a man who was king of his own little world. You'd like him." The Doctor said hating the man more with every word he spoke.

"It's been on Earth for over fifty years. Sold at a private auction, moving from one collection to another. Why would it be a threat now?" The woman in the lift with them asked curiously.

The Doctor looked at her and answered, "Because I'm here. How did it get to Earth? Does anyone know?"

The woman answered him, "The records say it came from the sky like a meteorite. It fell to Earth on the Ascension Islands. Burnt in its crater for three days before anybody could get near it and all that time it was screaming. It must have gone insane."

"It must have fallen through time. The only survivor." He said contemplatively.

"You talked about a war?" The woman asked

"The Time War. The final battle between our people and the Dalek race." The doctor said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Our?" Van Statten asked.

The Doctor stared at him for a moment before answering. "Ciara and I are both Time Lords, the last of out kind."

Just then an alarm started going off again accompanied by a soldier's voice yelling. "Code red, code red. I repeat, this is not a drill."

The Doctor turned to Van Statten "We need to get to your office. Now." Van Statten stared at him for a few moments before nodding his head and when the lift doors opened he led them straight to his office where a TV had a live video feed of the outside of the Dalek's cage on it. The Doctor went and put Ciara down on one of the chairs in the office, making sure she was comfortable before walking over to stand in front of the TV screen. "You've got to keep it in that cell." He ordered sternly.

Ciara's POV

I woke up to the sound gunfire and people yelling. I was still so tired but I wanted to find out what was happening so I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a large office and there were five other people in the room with me. The Doctor, Van Statten and a woman I didn't recognize were standing in front of a screen showing men in uniform shooting at a large metal creature, I recognized it as a Dalek, which was rolling out toward them. The bullets didn't seem to be affecting it at all.

"Don't shoot it! I want it unharmed." Van Statten shouted at the men on the screen.

The Doctor ignored him and yelled to a girl on the screen, "Rose, get out of there!" One of the guards turns to another and tells her something but I can't hear what. The female guard just nods then motions for the blonde girl and the boy next to her to follow. They run out and I turn my attention to what the Dalek was doing.

The Dalek was completely ignoring the bullets flying around it and rolled up toward the screen that we were viewing from and smashed it with its sucker arm. The three people looked at the screen for a moment before moving to a computer and looking over something I couldn't see.

"We're losing power. It's draining the base. Oh, my God. It's draining entire power supplies for the whole of Utah." The woman said. I closed my eyes and tried to remember this episode. I was feeling extremely useless and just wanted to help so I searched my brain for anything of use while still listening in on the conversation happening around me.

"It's downloading." The Doctor stated and started to pace.

"Downloading what?" Van Statten asked, a bit of panic seeping into his voice.

"Sir, the entire West Coast has gone down." The woman interrupted.

"It's not just energy. That Dalek just absorbed the entire internet. It knows everything." The Doctor said. I started to tune out the conversation around me because I needed to concentrate, I was finally starting to remember something but I couldn't quite remember everything. I remember a lot of people being killed by the Dalek and Rose getting trapped. I also remember Rose helping the Dalek find a way out of the museum and to see sunlight. It was all coming back to me now, everything! Now I just have to figure out how I can help. I finally tuned back into what was happening around me and saw the Doctor conversing with the Dalek on the screen.

"What for? What's the point? Don't you see it's all gone? Everything you were, everything you stood for." The Doctor yelled at the Dalek.

"Then what should I do?" The Dalek sounded so lost I couldn't help but feel pity for it.

"All right, then. If you want orders, follow this one. Kill yourself." The Doctor stated coldly and I looked at him sadly. Surely he could see how lost the Dalek was and could understand how he was feeling after being tortured for years.

"The Daleks must survive!" The Dalek called indignantly.

"The Daleks have failed! Why don't you finish the job and make the Daleks extinct. Rid the Universe of your filth. Why don't you just die?" The Doctor yelled coldly.

There was silence for a few moments before the Dalek replied, "You would make a good Dalek." Then the screen shut off. I looked on in sadness. I felt pity for the Dalek, yes, but my hearts reached out to the Doctor as well. He had lost all his people to the Daleks and now he finds out that there is still one left alive.

"No, you wouldn't," I stated, in my scratchy voice. The Doctor looked over to me, "You're too kind." I said softly. He just stared at me for a moment before a small smile found its way onto his face.

He nodded to me in thanks then turned to Van Statten and stated calmly, "Seal the Vault." After that I sort of tuned out again and just sat relaxing for a while.

I tuned back into the conversation when Van Statten said, "The vault is sealed."

"Rose, where are you? Rose, did you make it?" The Doctor asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Sorry, I was a bit slow." Rose said sadly. The Doctor just stared in horror. "See you, then, Doctor. It wasn't your fault. Remember that, okay? It wasn't your fault. And do you know what?" Rose asked, her voice cracking a bit at the end. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

There was a loud cry of "Exterminate" from the Dalek and a zapping sound then the call was cut off.

The Doctor stared in horror, "I killed her," he whispered, heartbroken.

I slowly stood, swaying a bit on my feet and slowly walked over toward the Doctor in the center of the room. I reached my hand out and touched his arm. He turned his head towards me and I could see the way the tears glistened in his eyes. "She isn't dead, Doctor." I said quietly. I looked him in the eye and willed him to believe what I said. He didn't seem to believe me though and just turned away. I sighed and went back to the chair, sitting down and watching the proceedings sadly.

Suddenly a young man enters the office at a run. "You were quick on your feet, leaving Rose behind." The Doctor said angrily, turning towards the man.

"I'm not the one who sealed the vault!" The young man said angrily. Any further arguments were cut off by the screen turning back on showing Rose and the Dalek.

"Open the bulkhead or Rose Tyler dies." The Dalek said, catching the attention of everyone in the office.

The Doctor turned towards the screen and looked at Rose in happiness, "You're alive!" he yelled happily. He glanced over at me for a moment and smiled brightly at me, though I could see the questions burning in his eyes.

"Can't get rid of me." Rose said with strained happiness.

"I thought you were dead." The Doctor said sadly.

The Dalek interrupted any further conversation stating, "Open the bulkhead!"

Rose looked toward the screen and yelled to the Doctor, "Don't do it!"

The Doctor looked torn and the Dalek threw in one last statement, "What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?"

Rose looked over at the Dalek in shock. The Doctor got this determined look on his face, though, stating "I killed her once. I can't do it again." Then pushes a button and the bulkhead opens.

I started to tune the conversation out again. This was all terribly boring when you've already seen everything that has happened. Also, I didn't know of any other ways I could help with this episode so I just sat back and relaxed for a while. I drifted off to sleep quickly because I was still feeling exhausted.

3rd Person POV

The elevator doors opened and Rose and the Dalek came out. Rose looked around and saw two guards, Van Statten, and a small girl asleep "Don't move. Don't do anything. It's beginning to question itself." Rose said quickly.

The Dalek rolled up to Van Statten and angrily asked, "Van Statten. You tortured me. Why?"

"I wanted to help you. I just, I don't know. I was trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you, if we could mend you. I wanted you better. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I swear, I just wanted you to talk!" Van Statten was starting to panic and was backing up until he backed into a wall.

"Then hear me talk now. Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Dalek shouted.

Rose jumped over to the Dalek and yelled, "Don't do it! Don't kill him! You don't have to do this anymore. There must be something else, not just killing. What else is there? What do you want?"

The Dalek looked at her for a moment then answered, "I want freedom."

Level 1

The Dalek blasts a hole in the roof, and a shaft of sunlight streams down straight onto its eyepiece. "You're out. You made it. I never thought I'd feel the sunlight again." Rose said in relief.

"How does it feel?" The Dalek asked before opening up its middle and dome sections, revealing a one-eyed creature inside. It reaches out a tentacle and feels the sunlight.

"Get out of the way. Rose, get out of the way now!" The Doctor yells. He is holding a large gun and staring at Rose and the Dalek.

"No. I won't let you do this." Rose stated with determination.

"That thing killed hundreds of people." The Doctor yelled angrily.

"It's not the one pointing the gun at me." Rose stated calmly.

"I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home, my people. I've got nothing left." The Doctor said, a hint of sadness seeping into his voice.

"Look at it." Rose said, stepping aside.

The Doctor looked at it in confusion. "What's it doing?"

"It's the sunlight, that's all it wants."

"But it can't"

"It couldn't kill Van Statten, it couldn't kill me. It's changing. What about you, Doctor? What the hell are you changing into?"

"I couldn't. I wasn't. Oh, Rose. They're all dead. All except one." The Doctor said heartbroken letting the gun fall to his side.

"Why do we survive?" The Dalek asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor said sadly.

"I am the last of the Daleks."

"You're not even that. Rose did more than regenerate you. You've absorbed her DNA. You're mutating."

"Into what?"

"Something new. I'm sorry." The Doctor said, sounding truly sorry for the creature.

"Isn't that better?" Rose asked, confused.

"Not for a Dalek." The Doctor answered.

"I can feel so many ideas. So much darkness. Rose, give me orders. Order me to die." The Dalek ordered.

"I can't do that." Rose said.

"This is not life. This is sickness. I shall not be like you. Order my destruction! Obey! Obey! Obey!" The Dalek yelled hysterically.

"Do it." She stated sadly.

The Dalek looked at Rose, "Are you frightened, Rose Tyler?"

"Yeah."

"So am I. Exterminate." The Dalek shut its eye and closed up its armor while Rose moved over towards the Doctor. The metal balls on its armor spread out and surrounded the Dalek creating a force field around it and the Dalek imploded.

The TARDIS

The Doctor walked down a corridor of the Tardis with Ciara in his arms. He walked toward a door which opened when he got near it, inside the room was several small, white beds and a lot of machines. The Doctor placed Ciara on one of the beds and started using a machine to scan her and check to see if she was okay. The Doctor growled when he saw just how much damage Van Statten had done to the Time Lady. The Doctor quickly hooked her up to several of the machines then he looked down at her in happiness. He wasn't alone anymore.

**There you go, it is finally done. Again I apologize for taking so long on this chapter. Also, I know Ciara didn't take part in this episode very much, but in her defense, she was held prisoner by Van Statten for five years. **

**Grace Darkfeather**


	4. Reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**The TARDIS**

**Ciara's POV**

I woke up feeling like I had been run over by a semi, I hurt everywhere. When I opened my eyes I looked around and saw lots of machines that I had no idea what they did. I was lying on a small, soft, white bed and I assumed that I must be in the med bay area. I started to sit up, hissing in pain with the movement. Once I got used to the pain I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I swayed a bit standing up but soon steadied myself and headed toward the only door in the room.

When I opened the door I saw that I was in a hallway. I looked both ways before deciding to head to the right. As I walked I looked around and noticed that the walls of the hallway had lights everywhere on them. I got pretty distracted from the lights so I didn't notice that I had entered a room until I bumped into a railing and looked around me. I was in a giant console room of some sort. There were lights everywhere and large coral pillars throughout the room. And in the very center was a large console with flashing lights, buttons and a whole menagerie of items stuck onto it. It was absolutely the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

I was stuck in awe for several moments before I noticed a door on the other side of the room and decided to head over to it. When I opened the door I walked outside and looked around. I recognized the place, it was satellite 5. So that means that the Doctor, Rose, and Adam are somewhere out here. I wonder what part of the episode it is. I shrugged after thinking about it for a moment. I decided to head through a gate across the room and try to find the Doctor or Rose.

I saw a window in front of me once I'd gone through the gate and decided to see what was out there. I walked up to the window and looked out. The planet looked a lot different than it did in my time. The world was covered in clouds and in the few clear spots you could see gigantic buildings everywhere. I looked at the planet in awe for about five minutes before getting bored and heading out to explore some more.

I soon found myself in a large room with people bustling about in a rush. I could see a large 139 on the wall of the room. People that were passing by me were looking at me a bit strangely and with a bit of worry and suspicion so I looked down at myself and noticed that I was still in my torn, blood-stained, and dirty clothing from my imprisonment. I had on a simple gray t-shirt with blood and tears in it, a pair of faded blue jeans with more tears and blood and that was it. Van Statten had taken all of my old clothing and given me these. I didn't even have any socks or shoes on. I probably looked like I had just come out of a warzone or something. Oh well, I shrugged mentally, there wasn't much that I could do about it now. I had shut the TARDIS doors behind me and they were probably locked now. Only thing to do now was continue trying to find either the Doctor or Rose. Over the sound of the crowd I could hear an announcement blaring out from an unknown location.

"Attention all staff. All coverage of the Glasgow water riots being transferred five through nine." The announcement blared. I looked around, trying to see if the Doctor or Rose were in here. Suddenly I see them over at a machine that the Doctor is flashing with his screwdriver. I hurry over towards them, maneuvering through the large crowd, to see what they are doing.

"…Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double and end up kissing complete strangers." I smiled as I heard the Doctor saying this, "Or is it just me? Stop asking questions, go and do it. Off you go, then. Your first date." He said smiling.

"You're going to get a smack, you are." Rose said teasingly. I laughed slightly at their banter before deciding to make myself known. I stepped up toward the Doctor and cleared my throat. The Doctor turned and looked at me, startled. I smiled at him waving a little.

"Hello" the Doctor said, he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned me quickly, looking over the results. "I didn't expect you to be up and about so quickly, you seemed pretty exhausted." He said after putting the screwdriver away and smiling at me. "But, since you are here now you can come explore with me." He said smiling at me. I smiled back and nodded at him. The Doctor looked around the room seeming to be searching for something before walking over toward two woman standing a bit away from us. I followed him quickly staying a bit behind him and looking around still in a bit of awe at where I was.

"Er, this is going to sound daft, but can you tell us where we are?" The Doctor asked the two women, motioning between us.

"Floor One Three Nine. Could they write it any bigger?" One of the women said, pointing toward three large numbers painted on the wall. The Doctor and I looked up at the numbers then turned back toward the women.

"Floor one three nine of what?" the Doctor asked, confused. The two women looked at him a bit strangely.

" Must've been a hell of a party" The woman said. Looking over at me a bit worriedly.

"You're on Satellite Five." The other woman told us, smiling. She looked over at me and her smile dropped to be replaced by a concerned expression. I smiled at her trying to settle her.

"What's Satellite Five." The Doctor asked, seeming not to notice the two women's worry and concern toward me.

"Come on, how could you get on board without knowing where you are?" The first woman exclaimed in surprise.

"And what happened to her?" the other woman asked looking at me still. The Doctor turned toward me surprised by the question. He winced a bit when he saw what I looked like. Both of the women were now looking at him seriously, waiting for an explanation.

"There was a bit of an accident." The Doctor said, thinking quickly. "She tripped and knocked over a couple shelves." He then turned back to the women and said, in response to the first question, "And anyway, look at me, I'm stupid. I have no clue where I am."

"Hold on, wait a minute. Are you a test? Some sort of management test kind of thing?" the second woman asked looking at the Doctor and I with dawning comprehension in her eyes.

"You've got me. Well done. You're too clever for me." The Doctor says holding up a leather wallet with a piece of paper in it.

"We were warned about this in basic training. All workers have to be versed in company promotion." The second woman said quickly to the other woman. The first woman straightened and smoothed her shirt out putting on a fake smile while looking at the Doctor.

"Right, fire away, ask your questions. If it gets me to Floor five hundred I'll do anything." She said.

"Why, what happens on Floor five hundred?" The Doctor asked, confused.

"The walls are made of gold. And you should know, Mister Management. So, this is what we do." She said, looking at the Doctor like he was a complete idiot for asking that question. She walked over toward a wall monitor the Doctor following quickly. I was about to follow as well but the other woman stopped me by grabbing my arm. I turned to face her and saw that she was still looking at me quite concerned.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked. I nodded quickly but she looked unconvinced. "If he's the one doing this then it doesn't matter if he is management, you can tell me, and I'll make sure he gets what's coming to him." She said, glaring at the Doctor's back. I looked at her surprised by how menacing she had become.

"No, it's fine. It was like he said, just an accident. I'm actually pretty clumsy." I told her while smiling, trying to alleviate some of her worry. She looked at me for a minute, trying to tell if I was lying or not before sighing and looking relieved.

"Well, that's good. Anyway, I'm Suki. It's nice to meet you." She said. I smiled at her again, relieved that she wasn't asking anymore questions about my appearance.

"I'm Ciara. And like wise." I told her. We talked a bit more about nothing really important, and I started to really enjoy her company. In the middle of our conversation though I saw a flash of an image. It was somewhere cold, there was frost and ice everywhere. Sitting in front of me were several people who were looking at a screen blankly. It seemed like they were dead and the person in front of me seemed very familiar. It was Suki and she was just staring directly in front of her. She was dead, her body a puppet to the thing controlling the chip in her brain.

I suddenly stumbled and couldn't see straight after that. The image was gone but it was seared into my memory. I had gotten to like Suki from our short conversation. But now I remember what happens to her. She dies. Tears started streaming down my face and I fell to the ground. Those two words repeating over and over in my head. She dies, she dies, she dies. When it was just T.V. it was so simple just a side character who died, sad yes, but not heartbreaking. Not something that I would cry over. It was fake, not real, never really happened. Here though, it was all real, all of it. The death, injury, and loss was all real. The reality of my situation crashed down on me, it was real and there wasn't much that I could do to stop it. Because, I had no idea what kind of effect my interference would have. I mean look at what happened when Rose tried to save her dad. I couldn't save them because I didn't know what would happen if I did but if I just let them die then I will have all that blood on my hands. I couldn't handle any of this anymore and in an attempt to get away from it all, my brain decided to just shut down on me, and I blacked out.

**I am so sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter up. I really am. I will try harder to get these up quicker from now on. At least one a week.**

**\- Grace Darkfeather**


	5. Waking Up

**Oh my gosh, I am so so sorry for leaving this so long. I apologize deeply for it. I can't believe it has been over a year since I last updated. This chapter is kinda short but don't worry I will be posting another one soon I swear. I am a bit busy with school right now but I will attempt to post a chapter every week. So sorry once again. Also, thank you to all those who reviewed, followed, and favorited since the last update. Enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Ciara. **

**Suki's POV**

This was turning out to be an interesting day already and it was only lunch time. A test from management, a strange woman who is actually very nice and fun to talk to, and then all of a sudden that same woman passing out cold for no apparent reason. The last one had me freaked out a bit though.

When Ciara passed out I did my best to catch her before she hit the floor and lowered myself and her to the ground after. I was honestly surprised when I caught her though, not because I had managed to catch her, but because of how light she was. I could tell she was thin from looking at her but I didn't expect her to weigh less than a feather.

I looked up when I heard a sound of surprise to see Cathica and the man from management running over to us. As they approached I started to glare at the man. Whatever happened to Ciara I'm sure that man had something to do with it and if I had any say in the matter he would be chucked out into space for whatever it was he had done.

"What's wrong with her!" Cathica exclaimed after kneeling down next to me.

"I'm not sure, she just collapsed," I said, concernedly. The man pulled out a strange cylindrical device and went to get closer to Ciara but I glared at him. "NO! Listen up Mr. I don't know who you think you are but you aren't going to get away with whatever it is you've done to Ciara, I swear it!" The man looked at me and seemed to recoil slightly, seeming surprised.

"I haven't done anything to her!" He exclaimed, offended. "I need to scan her to see what is wrong with her." We sat there glaring at each other before a small noise diverted both of our attentions.

**Ciara's POV**

My senses came back to me slowly as I woke up. My hearing was one of the first things to come into focus as I heard two people seem to be arguing about something. Next was feeling and I felt that I was on something hard and metal. Wait, why was I on something metal, and why were those people arguing. I focused in on hearing again but the people weren't talking anymore. Hmmm, I guess they were done. I could still hear people talking and moving about but it seemed farther off.

I decided I should probably try to open my eyes and did so slowly. Wincing I shut my eyes quickly as the lights were brighter than I thought they would be. I made a slight sound of protest as I did so. Opening my eyes slowly once again, this time more prepared for the lights, I looked around. I was on the floor and there were three people around me, two women and a man. It took me another moment to figure out what had happened then I shot up quickly and blushed.

I can't believe I had passed out, that is so embarrassing. I looked at the Doctor and Suki to see that they were both looking at me worriedly. I attempted to smile at them to show I was alright but they didn't seem convinced.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Suki was the first to speak, "Was it something he did?" She continued, glaring at the Doctor, before I could even answer.

"I'm fine, I'm not entirely sure what happened, but he isn't the one who did it I swear." Suki didn't seem convinced but let it go and jumped over to help me as I started to stand up.

"Are you sure you're alright?" The Doctor looked at me concerned but kept his distance, not wanting to upset the woman helping me up. "I would like to scan you to make sure, if that's alright with you." I nodded towards him and he stepped forward scanning me with his screwdriver and looking over the results. "Well, it seems like you are ok overall, but you are suffering from slight dehydration and starvation. You should've said something I would have sent you with Rose and Adam to get something to eat." I lowered my head embarrassed once again.

"Sorry, I didn't really think about it," and I hadn't, I had gotten so used to not having food and water for awhile and especially not when I asked for it. It had been one of the things Van Statten loved to test, how long the alien could go without any kind of food or drink. I looked up at the Doctor when I heard a sigh.

"It's ok, but you should sit down for awhile, just to make sure you don't pass out again. I'm gonna go get Rose and Adam as well as some food, you just stay here." The Doctor ran off after saying this and I sat there with Suki and the other woman to wait for him to come back.


	6. The Long Game is Over

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Ciara. **

**Ciara's POV**

As we were all waiting for the Doctor to return I struck up a conversation with the woman I didn't know.

"Hello, I'm Ciara." I said nervously. Looking at the other woman expectantly.

"Cathica. It's nice to meet you," She held out her hand towards me and I took it in my own. Our conversation was interrupted, however, by a loud alarm type noise coming from the speakers. I looked around as everyone started packing up their lunches and moving towards workstations. I spotted the Doctor running towards us with Rose and Adam trailing behind. Once they had reached us the Doctor immediately handed me a strange burger with some kind of mystery meat and a cup.

"There you go, eat this." He smiled at me as he said this and watched expectantly as I took a small bite from the strange looking burger, it actually tasted pretty good, and I continued taking small bites of it as I watched the others talk. It didn't take long before I was done with the food and stood up ready to go.

As I stood the others began to walk towards a nearby room. Inside there was already quite a few people standing around a large octagonal control panel with a chair in the center and a whole mess of wires and tubes connecting the two. Suki and Cathica broke off from our group as the Doctor, Rose, Adam and I went to stand by the edge behind a railing. I watched as Cathica took her place by the chair in the center and all the others sat on small pads on the outside of the control panel.

"Now, everybody behave. We have a management inspection." Cathica said while looking around at the people in the room. She then turned to the Doctor, "How do you want it, by the book?"

"Oh, right from scratch, thanks." He had a slight smile as he said this.

"Okay. So ladies, gentlemen, multi-sex, undecided or robot, my name is Cathica Santini Khadeni." She had turned to the others in the room as she said this then turned back to our group, "That's Cathica with a C, in case you want to write to Floor five hundred praising me, and please do." She seemed kind of breathless as she said this all quickly with a somewhat forced smile on her face. I'm sorry to say I kind of zoned out after this and didn't pay that much attention to what was happening.

I was thinking, about Suki mainly, but also about my future knowledge (limited though it may be). Could I save Suki, I mean what if something bad happened because of my interference. But at the same time aren't I already changing things just by being here. And I'm not even entirely positive of how she died just that she does and that it has something to do with floor five hundred. It has been quite some time since I last saw the episodes. Seven years down in Van Statten's lair was long enough to forget quite a bit of my previous life in the other dimension, heck, the only reason I still remember the show is because of my new mind. I can remember more now that I'm a Time Lord, but I'm so scared to change anything because I know time is a delicate thing but at the same time I don't think I will be able to live with myself if I just let all those people die.

The way I was going I probably would've ended up passing out again if I hadn't been brought out of my mind by a monotonous voice proclaiming "promotion" and the wall lighting up with the same word. I looked around this all seeming slightly familiar and seeming very foreboding.

"Come on. This is it. Come on. Oh God, make it me. Come on, say my name, say my name, say my name." I looked over at Cathica, concerned, as she clasped her hands together with her eyes pinched closed begging and praying for her to be the one to get the promotion.

"Promotion for Suki Macrae Cantrell. Please proceed to Floor five hundred." the monotonous voice sounded again and caused Cathica to look up with surprise and a tinge of jealousy.

I just stood there in slight shock, watching as Suki became excited and Cathica questioned her. This can't be happening, it's too soon, floor five hundred is where she dies. I can't let her go up there, but how in the world was I supposed to stop her?

The Doctor grabbed hold of my hand and started pulling me out of the room as we followed Suki and Cathica to a nearby elevator. I just followed not really paying that much attention to what was being said, just thinking, until I was set off balance by Suki jumping and hugging me. It took me a second to balance myself again, and then I hugged back then looked around. The Doctor, Suki, Cathica, and I were all standing by the elevator while Rose and Adam stood a bit farther away, talking. I started to panic thinking quickly for someway to get Suki to stay here and not go in the elevator.

"Um, Suki," I said, hesitantly. "Do you really need to go up there, I mean, isn't it great down here?" I looked at her hopefully at this.

"What do you mean Ciara?" She laughed. "This is an amazing opportunity I can't just pass it up." I was about to try again but she quickly grabbed her bags and hurried to the elevator. "Oh my God, I've got to go. I can't keep them waiting. I'm sorry. Say goodbye to Steve for me. Bye!" She waved excitedly until the doors closed and she was blocked from our view. I sighed sadly at that. She was going to her death and there wasn't really anything that I could do about that. I zoned out again stuck in my own little depression party thinking about Suki and didn't snap out of it until the Doctor said my name.

"Ciara, we're going to investigate are you coming or what?" He called back to me from few feet away. I thought about it for a second before shaking my head no. The Doctor's expression grew confused as he walked back towards me.

"I think I will stick around here maybe find a bench and rest for awhile." I smiled shakily up at him as I said this, hoping he would let me go. Call me a coward but I didn't want to see Suki's dead body. Watching it on T.V. was one thing but seeing the real thing. I don't think I would be able to handle that. He stared at me for a moment before nodding and directing me toward an observation deck with some seats.

I walked there slowly and sat down just watching the Earth below and thinking about my life before. Then Adam walked in and toward a console near the window. He seemed slightly surprised when he saw me sitting there.

"Oh, um, hi." he waved at me awkwardly. I just stared at him unimpressed. I didn't like Adam much, he worked for Van Statten and while he wasn't one of my torturers he didn't seem against my treatment. He began fidgeting when I didn't answer but just stared at him for a few moments. "Um, I'm just looking around, y'know. Thought I'd see what kind of tech they had around here. Kind of more my thing." He just became more and more nervous as I stared. Finally, he decided to just go for it and walked up to the console and put his hand on it.

"Give me access," The console lit up "Give me…" he was cut off as a mild electric shock went through his hand and he jerked it back. "I can learn anything" He said excitedly and put his hand back on the console. "Let's try computers. From the twenty first century to the present date, give me the history of the microprocessor." Data started scrolling down the screen and he looked at it in awe. "Oh my God."

"What are you doing?" I decided now was the time to get up and stop him as he started to pull out Rose's phone. He jumped in surprise and turned quickly.

"Nothing, nothing. Just calling home, felt a bit homesick and all." He fidgeted with the phone nervously as he said this. I just looked at him disbelievingly.

"I'm not an idiot. You are trying to change history, aren't you." I started walking toward him, intent on taking the phone from him. He watched me get more and more panicky as I got closer and as I was reaching for the phone he quickly grabbed my arm and twisted it away, pushing me to the ground in the process. It seemed he pushed me a bit harder than he intended as I cracked my head against the ground and my vision went black for a moment. He looked down at me surprised for a second before bolting and when I was able to gather myself together and get up he was gone.

I rubbed the side of my head as I went and sat back down on the bench, trying to ease the pounding. That didn't go as planned. Oh well, I decided, it's not like he gets away with it anyways. The Doctor will stop him from changing history. I decided to just sit and rest for awhile and as I did that I started to nod off slightly.

I woke up again when I heard alarms blaring and everything started shaking and falling apart. I quickly rolled off the bench and underneath it, curling up into a ball with my arms covering my head. The chaos didn't last too long and everything settled down. I looked around before climbing out from under the bench and standing up and walking out of the observation deck.

I was helping people walk over to the makeshift medical area on floor 139 when the Doctor and Rose found me. They motioned me over and we walked toward the TARDIS. The Doctor got more and more angry as we walked, however, and I decided to stick closer to Rose.

"Now, don't.." Rose started but was cut off as we got nearer to the TARDIS.

"I'm all right now. Much better." Adam had a nervous smile on his face as we approached. "And I've got the key. Look, it's." He pulled out the TARDIS key and held it up for us to see. The Doctor grabbed it forcefully out of his hand as we reached him and grabbed Adam by the scruff "It all worked out for the best, didn't it?" He was very scared now as the Doctor just opened the door and he decided to switch tactics slightly, "You know, it's not actually my fault, because you were in charge." He said pointing at the Doctor accusingly, but he just ignored Adam and pushed him into the TARDIS.

I didn't go out with them when we stopped and the Doctor dragged Adam out the doors with Rose following. I just sat and stared up at the console, thinking, once again, about what I was going to do.

**Sorry for the wait, but you may have to wait for awhile longer for the next one. I have 22 credit hours this semester and I think that I may be killing myself with that workload so I won't really have much time to write this. I will attempt to do so though. **

**Rosesroses25: Thank you so much for your review it had me smiling for the rest of the day. I will try to do what you suggested. It sounds like some very good advice.**


End file.
